ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Was Dog 10
The first episode of Dog 10. Plot In outer space, two ships are battling in outer space and one of them is carrying a large white alien named High. High declares that he has come too far to be denied and that no one can stop him. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 15-year-old boy named Ben, referred to as Dog, is sitting in school, he urges the clock to go faster while his teacher tells the class to revise. The bell finally rings and the class leaves. Dog goes outside and walks through the gates and begins to walk home. Back in space, the space battle continues and High tells his drones to board the other ship, but the smaller projects a blast at High's ship and he is injured. Afterwards, High's ship destroys the smaller ship with a blast. Before it was destroyed, the smaller ship jettisoned a pod that fell into Earth. Later, Dog still walking home, sees a what he thinks is a shooting star even though its daytime. The "star" is revealed to be the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Dog and he barely manages to escape its destructive path. As he attempts to get a closer look he falls into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object. It latches itself onto Dog's left wrist, shocking him. After failed attempts to get it off, the face-plate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, Dog pushes the face-plate back down and transforms into a grey muscular humanoid wearing white trousers with the same symbol on the watch now on his chest. Dog screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he believes that he is mutated, but suddenly realises that he isn't in pain or anything. He decides to test his power out, flinging his arm out multiple times launching balls of distortion at surrounding bushes, and accidentally causes the plants rapidly fling around causing tremors. Wondering how to stop this he begins to hit the monstrous whipping plants he just unintentionally created until eventually deciding to just try hitting it again with a distortion ball which works causing the bushes to return to their original state and then in a flash of orange light turns back into normal Dog, and just in time as other students finally begin to exit his school as Dog walks home wondering what in the name of Get Gud just happened. Back on High's ship, High is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends two Drones to retrieve the device. Meanwhile Dog is home and is telling his Mum about the events, she tells him not to use the watch until she's thinks its safe. The very next day however Dog completely ignores this and behind the PE containers before school shows two fellow students, Rhys and Sam the device and in a flash of blue light transforms into a humanoid smoke alien and begins to fly around when the two drones appear and begin two shoot lasers at them, Dog thinking fast grabs the students out of the way then lunges at the first drone destroying it from the inside but then as he lunges at the second drone he detransforms and falls to the ground. The second drone begins to charge a blast when suddenly is hit by a bag which had been thrown by Rhys. When Dog gets home his mum tells him off as school called and told her a strange smoke creature appeared near him and fought some machines. But tells him if any more threats appear he can use the device. The next day at school is again talking to Rhys and Sam when a large droid appears and again begins to attack Dog who again in a flash of blue light transforms, this time as a humanoid brain-like alien wearing a sleeveless grey and white body suit with the watch symbol on his chest. The robot scans him and, sensing the watch, attacks. Dog survives the blast unharmed and attacks the robot back. It dodges and pins him to the ground. A teacher arrives and sees Dog and the robot battling. The robot knocks a tree towards Rhys, but Dog zaps it and it turns to ashes. The robot grabs Dog and tries to remove his arm; however, he destroys its hand and it throws him. The robot fires a laser at Dog, but he dodges it and shoots a concentrated electric blast destroying the robot. Rhys and Sam cheer for him and Dog makes a quick escape. In space, High is told that his robots failed. He is extremely angry, and swears to destroy whoever kept the Omnetrix away from him. Later, Dog's Mum is worrying where he is as he is late back from school when suddenly he slides into the house as a ice alien with the Omnetrix on its face. Noteworthy Events Major Events: * The Omnetrix is sent earth and found by Dog. * High starts hunting down Dog to take the Omnetrix * High is injured and has to have his body restored Omnetrix Aliens Debuted: * Nothing Hit * Smoker * Bioshock * Freezepath Characters Dog Dog's Mum Some Teacher Rhys Sam HighCategory:Dog 10 Category:DoG Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres